Crash the Wedding
by Bananas102
Summary: Everyone burst into silly grins, even Lyon. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gray was frozen, but that didn't stop anything. Juvia reached up, grabbed his face, and kissed him like it was the last one they'd ever have.


"You ready?" Natsu asked, grinning like an idiot. Gray paled. "Um..well...," he stuttered. Suddenly he received a hard punch on his shoulder. "Buck up," Gajeel growled with a feral smiled.

Gray grumbled something under his breath. Lyon smirked from his place from across the room where he sat with one ankle resting on his knee and his arms folded across his chest.

"I don't think I've seen you so scared in years," he drawled. Gray glared at him. "It's my wedding day, Lyon." Lyon frowned a little. "A fact that I'm painfully aware of." Gray rolled his eyes and glanced back to the full length mirror hanging on the wall.

He was never overly fond of wearing clothes, but these were almost unbearable. His tuxedo jacket and pants were a light blue suspiciously close to the color of his ice. Gray's dress shirt was white and so were his dress shoes. The wizard tugged at his ice-colored bowtie.

The other suits the other guys wore were similar in the color combination, but consisted of more white than blue. the door opened and Laxus stuck his head inside. "C'mon get your butts out here, everyone wants to get this thing started already."

"Great," Gray muttered, pulling on his bowtie again. He recalled Juvia's threats of what she'd do if he stripped or ran during the wedding. He repressed a shudder. The other men in the room filed out until it was only Gray and Lyon.

Lyon stood up while Gray exhaled, closing his eyes. A gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder. "I'm happy for you," he said. Gray opened his eyes in surprise. Lyon was already leaving. Gray just smiled a little.

* * *

><p>"Are the boys finally out there?" Lucy asked. Erza nodded, looking at Juvia strangely. "What's going on here?" she asked sternly. Juvia was hyperventilating from where she was sprawled on the floor.<p>

Lucy smiled sheepishly. "She's just got nerves." Vaguely, she wondered if Natsu was comforting Gray. She doubted it. Best man or not, Natsu wasn't one for being cuddly.

But she could do that for Juvia, and Lucy kind of felt like it was her responsibility as the maid of honor to do so. She turned back to the bride. "But she's been freaking out this entire time."

Juvia was dressed in a sleeveless wedding dress that was mainly an ice blue to match Gray's magic with a v-waist. Her gloves were white, however, and so was the sash around her waist and the hem of her dress. She had diamond dangly earrings and a matching necklace that sparkled like freshly fallen snow.

With her hair piled atop her head with a few strands falling around her face and a single light blue flower in her hair, she looked beautiful. The girls had gathered for over a week for hours on end, planning the wedding decorations and the outfits. Every single girl chipped in, and Lucy even brought in Virgo for a few suggestions in celestial clothing.

Juvia and Gray's outfits matched each other, while the bridesmaid's dresses and the boy's suits were mostly white with hints of blue. Everything about the wedding had gone perfectly. If Juvia would just find the courage to get up the aisle.

Erza marched over while Lucy sweatdropped. "Juvia," the warrior barked. The quivering bride squeaked in alarm. Erza knelt so the two were face to face. "Do you love Gray?" Juvia stared at her before nodding frantically. "Of course!"

"Would you die for him?"

"Yes."

"Would you spend the rest of your days with him, filled with happiness and love?"

"Yes!"

Erza then smiled. "Then what are you waiting for?" It took a minute for it to sink in, but soon Juvia was smiling back. Erza extended her hand and helped Juvia to her feet. There was a slight rap on the door. Lucy walked over to open it and peered at the person outside. "Good timing," she commended.

Opening the door further, she let Lyon inside. His eyes grew wide when he saw Juvia. In his mind, he cursed the fact that the other half of this wedding belonged to Gray. "Are you ready?" he asked after finding his voice.

Juvia nodded. They set off, walking down the snow white aisle, the tinkling of the chimes in the background. Gray was beet red, shuffling nervously with his hands twitching at his sides. Oh dear God, what if he couldn't do this? Too soon?

Erza quickly made the killing sign at him and he winced. Right. Even if he wanted to, it was too late to back out now. Not that wanted to, but if he did, every girl in the church would gladly burn him at the stake.

Master was on his own podium because of his...more than a little height difference. He cleared his throat when Juvia finally reached her fiance. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two youngsters..."

As he kept reciting the words, Juvia and Gray kept staring at each other.

Gray could only think that about how much she looked like an angel. Juvia flushed as she caught sight of the blush on Gray's cheeks. He was absolutely gorgeous. A few of the girls wanted him to slick his hair back or something like that but Juvia wouldn't have it, firmly arguing that he looked perfect the way he was. And she'd never regret it.

"Juvia, do you take this man to be your husband?" She felt as though she could just float off the ground and into the heavens, if she wasn't there already. "I do," she said with as much passion as she had. "Gray, do you take her to be your wife?" Gray was shaking, Juvia could see that. She reached out and took his cool hand into her warm ones, and within moments the tremors died down.

"I do," he said.

Everyone burst into silly grins, even Lyon. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gray was frozen, but that didn't stop anything. Juvia reached up, grabbed his face, and kissed him like it was the last one they'd ever have.

Cheers rang out and the two turned a bright shade of pink. Suddenly, the doors burst open, and everyone turned to look at the man. He was tall, with heavily muscled biceps and blonde hair. His scarlet eyes glinted dangerously, while his lips lips twisted into a growl.

"You," he rumbled, looking straight at the groom. Juvia looked up at Gray. "Gray, do you know him?" Gray shook his head. "Hey, who the hell are you?" The man smiled. "You'll remember soon enough, Boreas."

He pulled a necklace from his pocket, grinning like a madman. "I call upon the spirit of the god of winter! Come!" Gray suddenly jerked forward, his body being swallowed up in light. "Gray!" Juvia grabbed him in time to be scooped up with him, quickly vanishing into the bright blue jewel hanging off the leather cord.

Natsu leapt forward, teeth bared in a snarl. "What did you do? Let them go!"


End file.
